


Marking Territory

by Carerra_os



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set during the first season after 1x4 Daryl marks Glenn the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking Territory

Marking Territory

A/N: This has not been beta’d. There isn’t a lot of plot to this just a little build up to Smut.

Marking Territory

 

They had just finished killing all the walkers in camp and counting the dead, most left living huddled around the fire shaking and holding each other. T-dog, Rick, Shane, and Daryl moveing the dead and geeks away from where they sleep not touching Amy since Andrea won’t let them near. Glenn’s sitting by the fire shrunk in on himself narrowly escaping from a walker that had been snapping at his wrist only Daryl swooping in at the last minute like some kind of knight in a fairytale keeping him alive.

Glenn watches as everyone starts slowly retreating to their own tents Carol and Sophia being pulled along with the Grimes tribe Rick telling Shane to take the first watch and then come stay with the family. T-dog and Jacqui fallowing the Morales family to the tents they had grouped together. Jim climbs up on top of the camper to keep a look out for any walkers that might approach from a distance, not that he can see much in the dark or with all the surrounding trees, its more to get away from the scene in front of the camper. Dale is standing close to Andrea watching the sisters like he’s just lost another piece of his family which is pretty true they’d come to the camp together the three of them had been together before the rest of them.

Glenn sits starting at the small fire for a long time unable to go to his tent where he’ll be alone. Despite the fact that he knows he wouldn’t be alone for long he doesn’t want to be alone at all, not after the last two day’s he’s had. He’s not sure where Daryl’s gone off to can’t see the man in the dim light, assumes he’s checking the perimeter not trusting Shane to do a good enough job. Glenn jumps when a hand lands on his shoulder startling him, he nearly shrikes just barely managing to keep it in as he twists around. He lets out a sigh of relief as he looks up at Daryl a dark look in the man’s eyes.

Daryl says nothing just motions for Glenn to get up which he does immediately stumbling a bit in his hast. There is a slight upward turn to Daryl’s lips as he watches this before he’s pulling Glenn after him back behind the camper out of sight of everyone, not that anyone is paying them any attention. Daryl scans their surrounding makes sure there is no danger nearby, they can hear Jim on the roof tapping his foot to some song that used to play on the radio but they pay him no mind.

Once Daryl is sure they’re safe his hands are urgent as he’s pressing Glenn to his knees one hand tossing the baseball cap to the side so it can get to soft hair. Glenn leans into the touch for a few seconds before the hands are gone and urgently unbuttoning the front of Daryl’s pants his cock out in seconds. Daryl isn’t hard and Glenn knows what he intends to do so he starts trying to get his shirt off, before he can get it passed his navel though he feels hot wet liquid splash a crossed his cheek.

Glenn stops trying to remove his shirt, it’s too late at this point as he feel the warm piss soak into his shirt as Daryl paints him with it. He closes his eyes as the stream comes back up to splash his other cheek before it ends. Glenn keeps his eyes closed for another minute incase more comes but it doesn’t. Blinking his eyes open he looks at the cock in front of his face starting to harden as it’s stroked by a strong callused hand before moving his eyes up to meet Daryl’s.

“Oh Daryl” Glenn says despondent as he examines his wet clothing the warm piss seeping through them to leave its mark on the skin beneath just as the man towering over him wanted. “Couldn’t you have waited till I got undressed?” He asks lips curving down into a pout. This isn’t the first time this has happen, though usually he manages to get undressed first, and he doubts it will be the last.

Glenn’s only upset that his clothes are wet and will take a while to dry the first time this happened he’d freaked out but now, now he’s hard and aching turned on by the action. Its Daryl’s way it’s the only way he really knows how to mark what’s his, and knowing that Daryl considers him his own is something Glenn will never get over. Glenn thinks that if tattoo parlors were still up and running he’d have initial permanently inked into his skin but they aren’t and so Daryl does it just like any animal would, claiming his territory.

Daryl doesn’t respond to the question instead pressing his cock against Glenn’s pale lips, which instantly part for him, sucking his length down greedily. Daryl grunt one hand flat against the RV to steady him the other combing into Glenn’s hair pulling gently as he rocked his hips further into the Korean man’s mouth. A talented tongue twirls around Daryl’s cock like an ice cream cone one hand stoking the part Glenn couldn’t get in his mouth as his other hand worked to undo his own jeans.

Glenn fumbles with the button on his jeans most of his concentration focused on Daryl’s cock as he bobs his head, cheeks hallowed cupping the man’s balls and pulling a moan from chapped lips that slam closed to keep quiet. Glenn smirks around the length in his mouth at the noise tonguing the slit as he finally succeeds in getting his pants undone. Daryl’s enjoying the feel and the view of Glenn’s mouth around his cock always does but he wants more and so pulls himself free from the hot sucking mouth. He nearly pressed back in when Glenn lets out a disappointed noised looking up at him with hooded eyed lips glistening with spit and precum.

Daryl smirks down at him always pleased with the effect he has on the kid, how much of a cock slut Glenn is just for him, no one else. He pulls Glenn up by his shirt the fabric clinging to his skin as he crashes their lips together all teeth and tongue. Glenn lets out a little moan as Daryl pulls away nibbling on an already swollen bottom lip before he’s stripping the kid down till he’s bare under the moonlight.

“Turn around.” Daryl’s says voice husky exceedingly please when Glenn doesn’t hesitate just does as told and more as he presses his hands against the RV and spreads his legs wide for the redneck. Daryl pulls a small packet of slick he’d managed to nab in the city from his jean pocket shimmying them down a little so they rest at his knees before ripping the slick open with his teeth and rolling some over his fingers. Glenn let out a sigh when a finger was finally sliding into him, rocking his hips back onto the digit.

“Impatient are we?” Daryl asks amused voice low so they wouldn’t be heard before shoving in a another finger pulling a whine from Glenn as he stroks the tight heat looking for that wonderful bundle of nerves that always had the Korean man leaking.

“Been too long.” Glenn complains voice airy as he continues to fuck himself back on to Daryl’s fingers wishing it was something more. “Over a week.” He whines humming contentedly as another finger is added biting off a moan as all three crook up and press hard against his prostate, a thick spurt of precum landing on the side of the RV. “Need you.” Glenn says when he gets air back in his lunges breathing heavily.

Glenn whimpers in disappointment when Daryl pulls his fingers free with a wet pop biting his lip as he is spun around nearly tripping but strong arms keep him up. Daryl kisses him again tongue possessively stoking the inside of his mouth as hand clamp on his waist. Daryl brakes the kiss this time his bottom lip caught between Glenn’s teethe with a pull that has him growling before he lifts the slighter man and presses him against the RV.

Glenn wiggles trapped between Daryl’s upper body and the cool paneling of the RV, not worried about falling as he wraps his legs around the other man’s waist knowing Daryl would never let him fall. Daryl’s hands are still tight on his hips as he buries his face in Glenn’s neck inhaling deeply before kissing and sucking the flesh there. Glenn’s moaning into Daryl’s neck to keep the sound muffles as he feels the head of Daryl’s cock brush against his crack slicking it with precum, he wants nothing more than to sink down onto the hard flesh but he’s pinned and can do nothing but wait.

“Daryl.” Glenn whines knowing full well that Daryl loves hearing his name in that needy tone can feel the cock jump against his cleft, still rubbing a crossed his skin. “Daryl please.” He asks the cock rubbing harder and as the man sucks a spot onto his shoulder with intent teethe scraping against skin raising blood to the surface fast. Glenn would complain about the marks he can already feel forming but he’s too horny to worry about keeping the group from finding out. “Fuck me already.” Glenn moans out, his wiggling giving his cock friction but not nearly a satisfying amount.

Daryl chuckles deeply into his neck in a way that has a shiver racking up Glenn’s spine, he loves that sound and heard it so rarely. Glenn moans blunt nails scrapping down Daryl’s back as he’s split the rednecks thick member finally entering him pressing in agonizingly slow. Glenn’s just whimpering and whining low in his throat wanting the other man to hurry up but Daryl is stubborn and doesn’t want to hurt Glenn and so he always takes it slow in the beginning, giving him ample time to adjust.

“Daryl, Daryl, Daryl…” Glenn’s chanting under his breath like a mantra trying to bounce on the cock in him but held firmly in place an aggravated tear of frustration sipping down his cheek.

“Soon.” Daryl assures him tongue licking up that single tear before he’s peppering kisses over the Koreans eyes and nose trying to distract him from the unmoving heat nestles within him. Glenn whimpers an almost pathetic, desperate noise that is swallowed up by a greedy mouth claiming his in a searing kiss. It not as fast or as rough as the previous ones it’s slow the tongue licking into his mouth soft and claiming leaving its mark like the burning sun.

Glenn nearly howls a praise to god when Daryl finally pulls out before pressing back in, starting with slow shallow thrust slowly working towards longer faster thrusts. Glenn can do nothing but hold on as Daryl fuck up into him his cock trapped between their bellies enjoying the friction as he moans into Daryl’s neck to keep as quiet as he can manage with a cock buried in his ass. Daryl stokes his hands up Glenn’s sides provoking a shiver at the tickle this action causes as he gyrates his hips pulling a long low moan from the other man.

Daryl kisses Glenn again in the same slow claiming way as he lowers them down till he’s kneeling with Glenn still pressed against the RV the paneling scrapping along his back as he’s lowered. “Fuck” Glenn hisses as Daryl pulls one of his legs up and puts it over his shoulder a hand holding the other leg where it’s at before he’s pulling out and pressing back in searchingly. It’s not a very comfortable position for Glenn but he doesn’t complain to focused on the stretch of his ass as Daryl continues to fuck him.

Glenn moans when Daryl finally strikes his prostate pressing hard against it and uses both his hands to muffle himself. Daryl hits that bundle of nerves repeatedly with the same accuracy he hunts relentless hard strokes against that bundle hands digging harder into Glenn’s flesh in a way he knows will mark but he doesn’t much mind that, just another sign to say he’s Daryl’s. The heat is pooling in Glenn’s stomach, his body starting to tense, he’s wrapping his arms around Daryl’s neck burying his head in the man shoulder and biting down and then he’s coming his seed spilling between them coating their stomachs and chests.

Daryl jerks into Glenn a few more times losing his rhythm the closer he get as the tight heat clenches around him before pulling out as he comes with a grunt letting his cum splash over the other man. Glenn hardly notices the cum splashing a crossed his lip tongue slipping out to clean then on reflex as Daryl buries his face in the other man’s neck again breathing deeply. They stay like that for a long time till Glenn nudges Daryl off of him looking down at himself wonder what to use to clean the both of them off. He needn’t bother thinking about it though because Daryl’s chucking his shirt off and using it to clean the both of them up less than a minute later.

Daryl lets the shirt fall to the ground when he’s done petting at Glenn’s skin kissing along his shoulders and nipping the skin there a few more times for good measure. When Glenn yawns Daryl stops his ministration standing up and pulling Glenn with him. Daryl pulls his pants up shoving part of the shirt he’d used to clean them up in his back pocket before helping Glenn to dress hands lingering in places making Glenn moan softly. Daryl grins at the clearly spent man before pulling him off towards the tents, no one paying them any mid still trapped deep in their own thoughts to notice the couple slink a crossed camp.

-End-

A/N: Well hope you all enjoyed this, I was actually going to submit a prompt to the kinkmeme about Daryl marking Glenn with piss but then just ended up writing it myself instead.


End file.
